


drunk mess

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Minseok was drunk, and as he took a stranger home, he couldn't quite remember why he wasn't supposed to do that.





	drunk mess

Minseok was drunk.

No.

He was way past drunk. He was on the verge of passing out, right there, on the club Sehun always rented for his birthday parties. He wasn’t sure why, but Sehun birthday’s always did this to him. Somehow, the fact that the younger member of their group of friends was turning one year older made Minseok feel like he was running out of youth, and the only solution to proof life otherwise was drinking his weight in soju.

And as he was rolling his hips seductively to any stranger he saw in the middle of the dancing floor, dancing his sorrows away with his eyes closed and a bottle pressed to his lips, he felt strong hands closing around his waist and warm lips on the back of his neck.

“Hey, there” a deep voice whispered in his ear. “What’s a hottie like you doing here all alone?”

Minseok turned around to look at the man. He was handsome and tall and, boy… if Minseok turned into something when he was drunk, it was horny.

“Hey, stranger” he smiled, pressing their bodies as close as he could. “Waiting for you, of course”

His tongue felt heavy on his mouth, and his words tangled as he said them, but this man was giving him the most lustful stare and he couldn’t care less about his state. He wanted, no- needed to be touched by him, right now.

A red alert screamed on the back of his mind, a thought, a warning his sober self was trying to tell him, but the sweet tongue of this stranger going inside his mouth made him forget everything.

Minseok vaguely remembered he had Sehun’s apartment keys on his pocket. Something about him being a responsible adult and the youngest not trusting himself with them. Minseok smiled in victory, and dragged his fuck of the night out of the club.

The appartment was only two buildings away, and the second they got into the elevator, the pair was already tugging at each other clothes and eating each other faces like there was no tomorrow. Minseok felt so hot, all over. This man was so, so hot, but at the same time something felt so, so wrong. He didn’t have time to think about anything else because, suddenly, they were already inside the apartment and the stranger was pushing him against the bed to suck on his collarbones and leave hickeys all over his pale skin.

In less than a couple of minutes, they were already naked, the desperation too much to take their sweet time undressing each other. Minseok got on fours, and the man shoved two fingers inside Minseok’s mouth, which he eagerly sucked. As he prepped him, Minseok let his upper body fall into the bed, enjoying the initial burn of the long, intruding fingers. When he was properly stretched, the man lifted him from the chest up so he could hold himself on the wall. Like this, the stranger had access to his nipples, his neck and his cock, all at once, and Minseok could only moan and hold himself against the cold surface as the thick and hot -unprotected- member entered him slowly.

It felt so good, everything felt so good. The soft kisses the man left on his shoulders and the back of his ear felt strangely familiar, and his smell… his smell too.

The alarms inside Minseok’s head began ringing louder and louder with every moan he let out. Now he understood he had to remember something, but he was so drunk and he couldn’t figure out what it was. The man kept thrusting inside of him, and suddenly it didn’t feel so nice.

It didn’t feel as good as…

His boyfriend.

Minseok had a boyfriend and he forgot.

Now he understood, this man smelled exactly like him. Like…

Lu Han.

Minseok pushed the stranger away from him, and with tears in his eyes he yelled.

“Get off me!”

“What… what’s going on? What happened?”

Minseok couldn’t even look at him. He started picking up his clothes, tears ran freely down his face. He felt so gross, how could he forget? Lu Han was his everything, he was perfect and they loved each other so much, and Minseok forgot his existence entirely and cheated on him.

His disgust knew no limits.

The stranger kept asking him what was wrong, but Minseok didn’t bother replying.

He dressed quickly and left the place in a rush, not even thinking about the fact he let a completely unknown man inside his friend’s apartment.

He finished putting on his clothes inside the elevator, and he stared at his reflection on the mirrors that surrounded him.

He looked like a wreck. Not only he was crying, but his hair was a mess and there were several love bites and hickeys all over his neck and collarbones. Minseok rubbed his hands furiously over the skin, failing miserably at erasing them and instead hurting himself even more.

He got into a cab and went home.

When he got there, the first thing he did was get into the shower. He rubbed his skin furiously with soap but, to him, it did nothing in vanishing the man’s smell. It was imprinted in him, inside of him, just like his cock had been.

As he was getting dressed his phone rang. The smiling face of his boyfriend lit up the screen, and he couldn’t do anything else but answer.

“Ha-... Hannie” he choked on his words, a sob escaping his lips the minute he let words leave his lips.

“Minseok! Where are you?”

“Hannie…” he cried. “I’m so sorry…”

“What happened? Are you okay?” his boyfriend sounded concerned. And Minseok hated himself for it. “Why are you… why are you crying? Are you at your place?”

“Y-yes…” Minseok panicked then, at the possibility of Lu Han coming and seeing him like this. “Don’t come” he blurted out.

“Min… of course I’m going, you are scaring me” Minseok knew there was no way he could convince him otherwise. He would have to face him, and it was for the best if it was soon “I’m on my way”

 

Minseok was definitely not ready when he heard the lock of his door opening.

“Babe?”

“In here” he said from his room.

When Lu Han finally got there, Minseok shuddered at the sight. He looked so good, with his black and long coat still on. His hair was a mess, too, and Minseok figured it was for the strong wind outside. How could he forget he had the most handsome and perfect boyfriend anyone could ever wish for?

What is wrong with me?

He looked so worried, so loving, so perfect. His eyebrows furrowed at the state of his collarbones, and Minseok wanted to drown himself in a pit of shame and never have to face again something as painful as this.

“What… what happened?” he asked, grabbing one of the korean’s small, trembling hands with so much care that Minseok wanted to scream.

“I…” he swallowed loudly. He had to say it, he wanted it or not. It had been his mistake, and he would face it like a man.

“I cheated on you”

The look of hurt on Lu Han’s handsome face was something Minseok was sure could never erase from his mind.

“You… what?” his sweet voice wavered. “No… Min- please tell me this is a bad… terrible joke”

“I’m sorry” he cried out loud. “I’m sorry, Hannie… I was so drunk and… I was… at Sehun’s birthday party…”

“I… I don’t understand”

“This man… he started dancing with me and I… I took him to Sehun’s apartment… and we had sex” Minseok couldn’t even face the boy in front of him. He felt so disgusted with himself he had to cover his face. “I love you… I love you so much, please forgive me… it was a mistake”

There was a long silence. Minseok expected a million different reactions. He waited for Lu Han to hit him, to punch him right on the face. Or to scream at him, and treat him like he deserved. Or maybe he would get up and leave, leaving Minseok there, alone for the rest of his life.

But what he didn’t expect… was a snort. And then, the loudest laugh he had ever heard coming out of Han’s throat.

Minseok uncovered his face confused, and he found Lu Han grabbing at his stomach, with tears of laughter falling through the corner of his eyes.

“Why are you laughing?” Minseok mumbled. To say he was confused… was a big, enormous understatement. “Hit me! Be mad at me! Is this a joke to you?!”

“Are you… seriously… Min-” Lu Han couldn’t even form coherent phrases, he couldn’t even breathe.

Minseok stood up from the bed and walked all the way across the room. Had Lu Han gone mad?

“I’m not kidding, Lu Han… I did cheat on you… what is this reaction?”

At everything Minseok said, Han’s laughter seemed to grow more and more. He began fanning his face with his hands, trying to calm himself, and once he did he started taking his coat and sweater off.

“Babe… just how drunk were you?” he said still shaking with the after effects of his laughter attack.

Once he removed his heavy clothes, he pushed down his cotton shirt to let Minseok see his collarbones, decorated in the same fashion Minseok’s ones were.

“It was me… You were having sex with me” and he started laughing again.

Oh.

Minseok suddenly felt so… so…

Stupid.

His cheeks started to feel hot, and he tried to escape when Lu Han got up from the bed and walked towards him. But before he could do anything, his boyfriend was already hugging him and burying his face on his neck.

“You scared me, silly” he giggled. “I can’t believe it…”

“I’m… I’m sorry” Minseok breathed out, hugging his boyfriend back and feeling the tension slowly leave his body. He breathed the calming and delicious smell Lu Han emanated. A perfect mixture between his perfume and his natural smell. “Even if it was you… I didn’t know it and I totally forgot about you” the guilt still didn’t leave him completely. “I could have said yes to anyone else”

“Min, as long as you are with me… no one will ever be able to get close to you, even less when you are drunk” Han kissed him briefly on the lips “or you think I don’t know the type of drunk you are?”

“Oh… and what type is that?”

“You are horny… and clingy… I actually love the drunk you”

It was Minseok’s turn to laugh, and kiss Lu Han back. They kissed for a long while, hot and slow, savoring each other mouths, and just like that, they fell back to the bed.

“Let me make it up to you” Minseok purred against Han’s ear. “We didn’t get to finish after all”

“Sure” Lu Han rested against the headboard, and let Minseok push down his pants and underwear in a swift movement. “You are so crazy…” he giggled.

“Shut up” Minseok smiled before taking him into his mouth.

He sucked him long and good, just the way Lu Han liked it. He liked it when Minseok nuzzled his length before mouthing at the head. He liked kitty licks from his balls and up. He liked when the tip of Minseok’s tongue teased the slit and spread the precum all over it.

Han could stare at his boyfriend sucking him off forever, but he wasn’t made of rock and sooner or later he would come. And he needed to please him, too.

“Come here” he whispered bringing Minseok up so he could sit comfortably on his lap.

Han took out Minseok’s shirt, tugging it over his head and throwing it on the floor. Minseok then wiggled out of his pants, and they enjoyed the delicious feeling of their erections rubbing together. Han remembered the ridiculous situation from earlier when he got a sight of all the hickeys turning purple on his boyfriend’s neck, and he couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Stop laughing” Minseok said even if he was smiling too, embarrassed.

“I will tease you about it for the rest of your life, Min” he chuckled against one perk, pink nipple. Minseok moaned at the warm tongue playing with his sensitive nub, and with a blind hand he stroked Han’s briefly before guiding his member to his entrance.

He didn’t bother in stretching himself, because he was still loose from earlier, and with a smile on his face, he sat on his boyfriend’s cock.

It was different from earlier. Minseok rode Lu Han hot and steady, enjoying the movement of their hips rocking together as they shared languid kisses, and Han’s hands squeezed Minseok’s asscheeks, guiding him up and down.

Minseok’s movements became slower and more tired, and so Lu Han made him laid down on his stomach. With one stretched leg and the other one bent on one side, Lu Han opened Minseok’s cheeks to get inside him once again. Like this, Minseok was doing no effort, and to Lu Han, it wasn’t hard to move his hips faster and harder, getting delicious sounds out of his boyfriend’s throat.

At the end, they ended up on their sides, with Minseok’s right leg over Han’s hips, and it only took a couple of strokes on the korean’s neglected cock to cum all over his own belly. The position and the way Minseok’s hole clenched as he came, became too much for Han. He felt Minseok’s ass swallowing him inside, and he came staining Minseok’s inner walls in white, biting where his neck and shoulder met.

Minseok whispered encouraging words as Lu Han rode his orgasm, and when it was over, they enjoyed a couple of seconds joined as they calmed their breaths.

When Lu Han pulled out, a thick squirt of Lu Han’s cum came out with it, but Minseok couldn’t even bother in feeling grossed out. He actually enjoyed it, the feeling of being owned like this, squeezed by Han’s strong arms as they cuddled in their aftersex bliss.

Minseok internally cursed at himself, by the stupid situation from earlier, and bowed to himself to never get drunk again.

He felt Lu Han shaking, and when he turned between his arms to stare at him, the chinese was dying of laughter once again.

 

_“Stop laughing already!!”_

 

* * *

based on [[x]](http://xiuminion.tumblr.com/post/127277034334)

as always, thanks for reading!

 


End file.
